Document or business cases may be categorized into two types:- the traditional briefcase, which opens only at one edge, and permits papers etc. to be inserted only edge-wise, and the attache-case, which opens completely, like a suitcase.
The attache-case is now the more fashionable, but the attache-case does suffer from one particular drawback, which arises from the fact that the interior compartment of the case is so highly accessible when the attache-case is opened; the very accessibility of the attache-case means that it is impossible to keep the contents of the case concealed when the case is open.
Many businessmen therefore are reluctant to use an attache-case at a conference table, or while working on a train or aircraft.
The businessmen on that basis prefer the traditional brief-case which does at least keep its contents hidden. Its disadvantage is that the traditional briefcase keeps its contents always hidden.
One aim of the invention is to provide a carrying case which can keep its contents hidden while being partly open, like a briefcase, but which can provide wide-open access, like an attache-case.